Happy Birthday TCKing12!
by celrock
Summary: Feeling lonely on his seventeenth birthday, TCKing12 travels to the future to 2029, and celebrates his thirtieth birthday 14 years early, by attending a special trip to Disney World with Peter and the rest of the Rugrats gang.
Author's Note: I normally don't release Fan Fiction stories on school days, but for Birthday stories, I make an acception to the rule. Happy Birthday to TCKing12, I hope you enjoy your special Birthday story! I should also say thanks to Full House, in particular, the hour long special from season 6 when they go to Disney World, much of this story is an homage to that particular episode. Hope you all enjoy!

Happy Birthday TCKing12!

Summary: Feeling lonely on his seventeenth birthday, TCKing12 travels to the future to 2029, and celebrates his thirtieth birthday 14 years early, by attending a special trip to Disney World with Peter and the rest of the Rugrats gang.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters or the Disney characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Peter, all offspring in this fic, and a few of the spouces belong to TCKing12, while I own Zack Wehrenberg and his aunty Celeste, and Jesse Barrow belongs to JJJB. Also, Julian Ray belongs to Jessica-Sempai, or however you spell her username. Sorry if I got it wrong, I am in a bit of a hurry to get this up before I leave for school in a few hours. Also, Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, and Bassum is owned by TheUnkownAuthor.

Location: Medesto, California, March 29, 2016

Celrock was walking along the sidewalk, when she ran into TCKing12, who was looking down at the ground, scowling and kicking pebbles.

"Something wrong TCKing12?" Celrock asked.

"Yeah. Nobody is able to take me to Disney World for my birthday. Today's the grand opening of Stu Pickles newest invention, the bumper go carts." TCKing12 replied.

"Awe, that's too bad. I do have to ask, what are the bumper go carts?" Celrock asked.

TCKing12 looked up at Celrock and smiled.

"You didn't hear about the new ride opening up at Magic Kingdom, based on Wreck-it Ralph?" TCKing12 asked.

Celrock shook her head no.

"Well, it's like the standard bumper cars at most amusement parks, only they're go carts, and look just like the ones used in Wreck-it Ralph." TCKing12 explained.

"Oh, I see. And Stu invented them?" Celrock asked.

"Yep, the owners of Disney World asked him to build the carts. Only he's the only one who was able to go this year to see to the grand opening of his ride, because everybody else has school, work, and Peter Albany has important royalty business to attend to, on his seventeenth birthday no doubt. He had to cancel his plans of going to Slosh Mountain, and riding Wiplash Gorge a gazillion times to take care of royal stuff." TCKing12 said with a sigh.

"I've got an idea, why not go ride Whiplash Gorge for him? Or better yet, use your traveling abilities to go to Disney World to be there for the grand opening of Stu Pickles bumper go carts." Celrock suggested.

"I would, only, it's no fun by myself. I'd rather be together with my friends." TCKing12 said.

"Well then, do you know when the gang is next scheduled for a trip to Disney World?" Celrock asked.

Using his psychic abilities, TCKing12 took a glance into the future, to see when their next trip to Disney World would be scheduled.

"So, when is their next trip?" Celrock asked.

"It's not until March 29, 2029, when they go to celebrate Peter's thirtieth birthday." TCKing12 replied.

"Well, who says you can't celebrate your thirtieth birthday twice? Why not travel to the future, and celebrate it fourteen years early, getting to do what you originally wanted to do on your seventeenth birthday. I'll even use my time traveling abilities and travel to the future with you, as this trip sounds like fun!" Celrock suggested.

TCKing12 thought it over, and decided this would be a great idea, so, he shook Celrock's hand, and together, using their time traveling abilities, they traveled fourteen years into the future, and met up with the gang at Disney World.

Location: Disney World in Orlando, Florida, March 29, 2029

They arrived at the gates of the park, to find everybody there. There were the Pickles, which consisted of Drew, Charlotte, Stu, Didi, Tommy, Lil, their six-year-old son Adam, Dil, his wife Wendy, and their six-year-old daughter Emily. Then, there were the Frumkins, which consisted of Harold, Angelica, and their eight-year-old daughter Camden. Then, there were the Christiansons, as Susie Carmichael Christianson would be performing that evening Live at Disney World at Epcot Center, so she was there, along with her husband, Steve, and their eight-year-old son, Bob. Sadly, her parents, Randy and Lucy couldn't be there, as they were visiting her older sister Alisa in Colorado, but Tommy agreed to record her concert on video for them to watch after they got back home to Midesto, California. Then there were the Devilles, which consisted of Howard, Betty, Phil, his wife Wally, their seven-year-old daughter, Megan, and their six-year-old son Benjamin. The Finsters also came along for this trip, and they consisted of Chas, Kira, Chuckie, his wife Nicole, their seven-year-old son Charles, and their six-year-old daughter, Rachel. The Wehrenbergs also came, consisting of Celeste Wehrenberg, her nephew Zack, his wife Regina, and their six-year-old daughter Cassi. Then there were the Barrows, which consisted of Dana, Laura, their son Jesse, his wife Tiffany, and his six-year-old son Darin. And last but not least, were the Albanies, which consisted of King Peter, Queen Kimi, and their children, four-year-old Prince George, and four-year-old Princess Abigail. Everybody was dressed in blue jeans and matching white Disney short sleeve t-shirts that had a red treble cleff on the left-hand side of the front of the shirt, and down the right-hand side in green letters were written the words, Disney Magic Music Days.

"Why do we have to wear these shirts daddy?" George asked.

"So if we get lost, we can all find one another easily." Peter replied.

"Happy birthday daddy." Abigail said, smiling up at her father.

"Thank you sweetheart." Peter replied, giving his daughter a hug.

No sooner had he given his daughter a hug, when he looked up to see Celrock and TCKing12 before him.

"Celrock? TCKing12? What are you two doing here?" Peter replied.

"Well, we wouldn't miss celebrating with you on your special day." Celrock replied.

"It's also my birthday too. Technically, I'm celebrating my seventeenth birthday, but back in 2016, seems as if nobody had time to celebrate, so I traveled to the future to have a birthday at Disney World." TCKing12 said.

"Well, it's great you could join us. Now, where to first?" Peter asked.

Everybody looked around, until they spotted Aladdin with a magic lamp.

"Oooh look, there's Aladdin!" Camden cried, as she scooted to the front of the line, and everybody followed her over to where he was standing, holding the magic lamp.

"Remember everybody, the lucky boy or girl who rubs the lamp, and makes the genie appear, shall be crowned prince or princess for the day." Aladdin said.

Benjamin and Adam scooted up to the front of the line, as they wanted to take a crack at rubbing the lamp.

"So, who's next?" Aladdin asked.

"I am." Benjamin and Adam replied in unison.

However, Adam scooted up slightly in front of Benjamin, much to Benjamin's dismay, as technically, he was in front, and suppose to rub the magic lamp before Adam.

"Well young fellow, step right up, and rub the magic lamp." Aladdin said, as Adam took his turn to rub the magic lamp.

As he rubbed the lamp, clouds of smoked appeared, and soon, the blue genie popped out of the lamp.

"Boy oh boy, ten-thousand years, can give you such a crick in the neck!" Genie exclaimed.

"Wow!" Adam cried.

"Congratulations! You have been crowned, prince of the day." Aladdin said, placing a crown on top of Adam's head.

Aladdin leaned in to talk quietly with Adam.

"And remember, you have three wishes." Aladdin added.

"So, what is your first wish?" Genie asked.

"I wish for peace on earth." Adam replied.

"Come on cuz, that's boring. Got anything better?" Benjamin asked.

Adam rolled his eyes at Benjamin, before turning back to Genie, and making his real first wish.

"I wish we could go on any ride we wanted, as many times as we want, and didn't have to wait in line." Adam said.

"Your wish has been granted!" Genie said, as silver sparks flew into the air, granting Adam's wish.

"And don't forget to come back to Main Street this afternoon, to ride in our parade." Aladdin said, as the gang walked off to check out rides at the park.

After this, everybody split off into groups, as they headed over to the bumper go carts, a ride that Stu was very proud of.

"Apples and worms! I mean, ladies and germs! Allow me to introduce to you guys, the bumper go carts, a ride I invented for the Disney World Magic Kingdom theme park, fourteen years ago today, in honor of Wreck-it Ralph. They're just like bumper cars, only they look like the go carts used in the film." Stu explained.

"Wow grandpa Stu, you mean we get to ride this?" Adam asked, his eyes wide with fascination.

"Of course! Go ahead!" Stu replied, as everybody borded the ride, and took it for a spin.

Everybody had a lot of fun on this ride, and was very pleasantly surprised that despite it being invented by Stu Pickles, it didn't malfunction. Of course, it did break down in 2024, but Stu has since been back to Disney World to repair it, and it hasn't broken down since. After this ride was finished, it suddenly hit Susie that she had a rehearsal to rush off to, and the rest of the adults had lunch reservations at Beauty and the Beast's castle. So the kids got together in a huge group, while everybody else split off to go do their other activities.

Adam was having so much fun being the prince, that he decided to take advantage of his powers, continuing to make everybody ride on the Wreck-it Ralph bumper go carts, another ten times.

"Isn't this fun cousin Benjamin?" Adam asked, during the tenth time they were on the ride.

"It was fun, the first ten times." Benjamin replied sarcasticly.

After this time of riding the ride, the rest of the group of kids decided it was time to go on something else.

"So, where to next?" Bob asked.

"How about Splash Mountain." Benjamin suggested.

"Uh uh, Bumper Go Carts again." Adam said.

Benjamin gave his cousin an angry glare.

"Adam, we've ridden this ride ten times. And what makes you think you can tell us what ride we're suppose to go on anyway?" Benjamin snapped.

"Well maybe you didn't notice this crown on my head." Adam said.

"If it gets any bigger it's gonna fall off." Benjamin snarraled.

Adam had enough of his snarky remarks, so he decided to take matters into his own hands, and go have his own fun.

"Come on guys, let's talk about this." Megan said, as the rest of the group leaned in to discuss the situation.

"This prince thing is getting out of control." Camden commented.

"I agree. It's as if Adam's the prince and we're the ugly step sisters and step brothers." Bob added.

Overhearing that comment, Adam was sure he'd better go off to have his own fun, and so, that's exactly what he did. He left the group, and went off to have his own fun at Disney World.

"Let me talk to him ok?" Camden said, looking around to notice Adam had disappeared.

"Uh oh, where did he go? Adam? Adam!" Camden called, but no answer.

"I've been quiet all of this time, but I take it Tommy and Lil aren't gonna be too happy. Well let us know how they take it." Charles said.

Camden rolled her eyes at Charles.

"Charles, are you insane? We just lost our cousin!" Camden panicked.

Everybody ran through the park, calling Adam's name. After looking for several minutes, not having much luck finding him, they decided they'd better contact their parents on their cell phones. Meanwhile, at the Beauty and the Beast castle café, all of the adults, Celrock and TCKing12 included, were enjoying a delicious lunch, consisting of a large barbecue chicken salad, shrimp cocktail, and chocolate banana soup.

"So far, this has been a wonderful birthday." Peter complimented, taking another bite of his soup.

"I'm glad you're having fun sweetheart." Kimi replied with a smile.

Adam was wandering through the park, when he ran into Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty.

"May I help you?" Prince Phillip asked.

"Yes, I'm Adam Pickles, I'm the one who rubbed the magic lamp, and was crowned prince for the day." Adam said.

"Well, the word around the park is, you ran away from your cousins and your friends." Prince Phillip said.

"They had a bad attitude." Adam said.

"I see." Prince Phillip replied.

"I still have two wishes left, right?" Adam asked.

"That's right." Prince Phillip replied.

"Then I wanna have a party with all of the Disney characters!" Adam said.

"You're the prince, come on, let's go." Prince Phillip said, as he led Adam to Cinderella's castle, where the party took place.

Everybody from all Disney movies showed up at this point, as they threw Adam a party. However, while it was a lot of fun, Adam started to feel sad. It was then that he started missing his family, and surely, seeing it was Peter's birthday, he wouldn't want him to miss this.

"Is something bothering you?" Prince Charming asked.

"I'm sad, I wish my family was here." Adam said.

All of the characters stared at Adam, looking very sad. By this time, Camden had initiated a call to Peter's cell phone, which vibrated very loudly in the Beauty and the Beast café. Upon feeling the vibration, Peter answered it.

"Hello?" Peter said.

"Adam's lost." Camden replied.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Peter replied, hanging up his cell phone.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Your son is missing." Peter said.

"Well, we'd better go find him. Come on Lil." Tommy said, taking his wife's hand, as Peter and Kimi also joined in the search party, and they left the café to go look for Adam, while everybody else stayed behind to finish their lunch.

"Now why does this sound familiar?" Didi asked herself, putting a finger up to her lips.

"Probably because our grandson is just like his father Deed." Stu replied.

"Oh yes, I remember. There was this one time, when Tommy was still in diapers. We had gone to the doctors for his first checkup, and he escaped." Didi said.

Tommy overheard this comment as he was reaching the door to leave the café.

"Mom." Tommy said, blushing in embarrassment, as he walked outside to begin the search for his son.

Back at the table, Angelica looked up from eating her chocolate covered pastry at her aunt Didi.

"Oh yeah, I remember that now. Seems it's thanks to me for ratting them out, well, once dad stopped lecturing me about interrupting adults while they're talking." Angelica commented, as her father rolled his eyes.

Over at the Cinderella castle, Peter, Kimi, Tommy and Lil all showed up, to see Adam having a huge party with all of the Disney characters. Spotting Lil out of the corner of her eye, Camden, and the rest of the kids caught up to them, and headed into Cinderella's castle.

"I'm sorry you're sad prince." Prince Phillip commented, glancing over at Adam, who was about ready to cry.

No sooner did he say this, when Tommy ran into the royal dining room, and gave Adam a hug.

"Daddy! You found me!" Adam cried.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok!" Tommy said with a smile, while continuing to hug his son.

"Adam, don't ever do this again." Tommy said sternly.

"But daddy, I was the prince and nobody would do what I said." Adam explained.

"It sounds like you were trying to be the boss." Tommy concluded.

"Daddy, in case you forgot, the prince is the boss." Adam said.

"No, your second cousin once removed Angelica, is the boss." Tommy said.

"Hmmm, I thought I heard somewhere that Bruice Springsteen was the boss." Lil added.

"He was, in 1989." Tommy replied.

"Actually everybody, I'm the boss, or more technically, the king, of the Confederacy." Peter said.

"And my husband certainly doesn't act like that unless he has to." Kimi added.

"Yes Adam, a prince is kind and good, that's why the princesses love him." Prince James from Sofia the First said.

"I'm sorry." Adam apologized.

"Apology accepted." Tommy said with a smile.

"So, would everybody like to come to my party?" Adam asked.

"Would we ever! Come on everybody." Tommy said.

Benjamin started to grow even more jealous at this point.

"Even after he scares us half to death, he gets a party! Seriously! What's this world coming to?" Benjamin shouted, as he reluctantly took a seat at the table, and had a piece of pound cake, and a cup of tea.

After the party, they all met up together, and went on lots of rides. They went on Splash Mountain, caught The Little Mermaid show, road on the teacups, and caught the Okie-dokie Jones show. This entire time though, Camden, the oldest one of the group, couldn't stop thinking about her boyfriend back home, Julian Ray, who she had to leave behind to come on this trip.

"Look at Okie-dokie Jones. He's so brave and handsome. He reminds me of Julian Ray." Camden said to herself, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So far you thought Woody, Baymax, and Fear from Inside Out looked like Julian Ray." Charles commented, as the lights dimmed and the show started.

During the show, Camden imagined herself trapped in the temple, and Okie-dokie Jones, portrayed by Julian Ray, had to rescue her.

"Julian no!" Camden cried, as a rock slide nearly tumbled on top of him when trying to rescue her.

At that moment, the show ended, and Camden came out of her daydream, blushing with embarrassment, as she realized that she blerted that out loud.

"Uh… Never mind…" Camden said, as the audience clapped, and everybody left the show.

After that, they checked out the Movie Ride, Honey We Shrunk the Audience, and saw they had just enough time for one more ride before heading over to Main Street to be in the parade. However, Benjamin was getting tired of all of the fun, but more precisely, he was getting tired of Adam being the prince, and wanted to skip out on the rest of the day's activities.

"Well, we have time to ride the Jungle Safari ride at Animal Kingdom once through, before we need to head over to the parade. Thanks to TCKing12's transporting abilities, he's making this day a breeze!" Peter commented.

"Pleasure to be of service." TCKing12 said, as he transported the bulk of the gang from MGM over to Animal Kingdom, to the front of the line for the Safari ride.

"Uh, can I go back to the hotel? I'm getting kind of tired." Benjamin asked.

"Awe come on buddy you haven't ridden the safari ride yet, and that's suppose to be awesome!" Betty said.

"Thanks grandma, but I'd just, like to be by myself right now." Benjamin said.

"Well ok, but we're gonna miss ya." Howard said, as Benjamin left the park and headed back to their hotel, which was also on the Disney World grounds, near the gates of Magic Kingdom.

After the safari ride, they all headed back to the hotel to freshen up for the big parade. Benjamin was sitting by himself on a bench in the courtyard, looking very sad. And while Peter and TCKing12 were having a grand old time on their birthday, if there's one thing neither one of them liked, is seeing one of their friends sad, so they decided to see what was bothering Benjamin. They quietly took a seat on either side of Benjamin, and Peter, was the first to speak up.

"Hey Benjamin, don't you want to see your cousin Adam ride on a float in the parade?" Peter asked.

"Why did Adam have to cut in front of me in line? I should have been the prince." Benjamin asked.

"Hmmm, sounds to me like somebody's jealous." TCKing12 commented.

"I am not jealous." Benjamin denied.

Peter and TCKing12 weren't buying it. They knew all along he was jealous of Adam.

"Come on Benjamin, admit it." Peter said.

Benjamin sighed reluctantly.

"Oh all right, I am jealous. It's just, I'm sick and tired of Adam always getting his own way. He got to sit by the window on the plane on the way over here. Then, he got the last cheese burger at Burger King in the airport, and now, he's the prince for a day." Benjamin said.

"Well let me ask you this. When your cousin went missing today, how did that make you feel?" TCKing12 asked.

"I was scared I'd never see him again." Benjamin replied.

"And do you know why you felt that way?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Cuz I love him." Benjamin said.

Peter nodded and smiled, just as Adam and several Disney characters, Kovu from The Lion King II, who ran into the gang at Animal Kingdom, included.

"You know what, I was thinking. You should have been the prince after all." Adam said, taking the crown off of his head and placing it on Benjamin's.

"Really? G thanks! But, really, you earned this crown, I can't take your prince privilages away from you." Benjamin said.

"Well, ok." Adam said, taking the crown back.

However, he then hesitated, and handed it back to his cousin.

"No, I want you to have it, and I want you, to ride in the parade." Adam said.

"Ok." Benjamin replied, putting the crown back on his head.

He then went up to a window where he looked at himself in the glass, amazed at how the crown looked.

"Wow! This is neat!" Benjamin cried.

At that moment, Kovu walked up to the gang.

"We have a special surprise. Since Adam proved himself worthy of being an unselfish prince, and since it is King Peter Albany and TCKing12's birthday, all of you can ride in the parade." Kovu announced.

Everybody cheered at this announcement, as they finished freshening up, and climbed on the largest float at the front of the parade route, and headed down Main Street. It was starting to grow hot by this time in the afternoon, so using their ice powers, Elsa from Frozen and TCKing12, made everybody snowcones for everybody to eat and cool off.

"Here, have a snowcone." Elsa said, handing one to Rachel Finster.

"Thank you Elsa." Rachel replied, taking the snowcone from Elsa and eating it.

"And here's one for you Celrock." TCKing12 said, handing her a snowcone.

"Thanks!" Celrock replied, as they continued to ride down Main Street in the parade.

After the parade finished, they headed over to Tyfoon Lagoon, where they had just enough time to splash around in the wave pool and take a ride on the Lazy River just as the sun was setting in the sky. After that, they headed over to Epcot, where they ate at the restaurant in France, which Peter chose because he knew Kimi and Kira would enjoy it. They reminded him that it was his birthday, so that he should pick where he wanted to eat, but he was fine with eating at the restaurant in France, as he wanted to see his wife and mother-in-law happy. Peter was the kind of person, that while he liked having fun, he had more fun, if his friends and family were happy.

While at the restaurant though, they heard Anger a couple of tables over, yelling at a waitress.

"This steak is well-done I asked for medium rare." Anger shouted.

Kimi looked down at her plate at that moment and noticed her steak was medium rare, and she had asked for well-done. Realizing this, she took this opportunity, to head over to where the emotions were sitting, and straighten this out.

"Here, we'll switch meals, as I wanted mine well-done." Kimi said, picking up Anger's plate, and placing her order down in front of him.

Anger turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you Kimi." Anger said.

"Yes, thank you. Now we can eat our meal in peace." Disgust said.

"No problem." Kimi said with a smile, returning to her seat.

After dinner, as they went straight to the restaurant from Tyfoon Lagoon, so everybody was still in their bathing suits and towels, they headed back to the hotel to get changed, before Susie's concert. When they got there though, Camden was in for a huge surprise when she glanced over at the checkin counter.

"Oh my gosh, now that guy checking in looks like Julian Ray." Camden commented.

"If you're going crazy, then I must be going crazy with you." Rachel said, noticing that Julian Ray was checking in.

"Camden!" Julian Ray shouted, as he turned away from the counter, and caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye.

"Julian!" Camden cried, as she ran towards him, the two of them, nearly bumping heads, as they gave one another a hug.

Over in a chair at the side of the lobby, were his parents, Rosie and Bassum.

"Hi, nice to see you all again." Rosie said.

Everybody nodded and smiled, as they headed up to their rooms to get changed before heading to the concert. A little while later, everybody made it just in time to catch Susie's opening performance at Epcot Center.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up, for a very talented singer, Susie Carmichael Christianson!" Quazzy-moto announced into a microphone, as Susie walked out on stage, and began her first number.

The first song Susie performed, was her signature song she had been performing at most concerts since the age of twelve, which started with the lines, "Look in the mirror tell you what I see."

After she finished that beautiful balad, which had Princess Sofia and Lilo swaying to the music, she made an announcement, before singing her second number.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next song is for dreamers everywhere. Happy Birthday Peter and TCKing12." Susie said, before beginning her next number, which was A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes from Cinderella.

While this number played, fireworks went off over the audience, and Camden and Julian Ray, shared their first kiss. After this number concluded, Susie did an encore performance, where Celrock, TCKing12, and special surprise guests, Nairobi-harper, DemonAloisTrancy, Olaughlinhunter, Sovietlollipop, HazelNutSwirl, JJJB, Jessica-sempai, Emma Pickles, TheUnkownAuthor, and LilNate03 all joined Susie on stage, to sing with her. They performed I Wanna be Like You from The Jungle Book, and asked the rest of the audience to participate. They joined right in, and it was a chorus of loud singing, as everybody performed this upbeat song, to end out the night at Disney World, before the park closed for the evening.

However, while the park was closing for the night, the birthday celebration wasn't quite over just yet. All of the Disney characters came up to Peter and TCKing12 afterwards, and presented him with their birthday gift before they all headed off to bed for the night, as a long day of performing and roaming around the park, along with being in the parade, exhausted all of them. Whinnie the Pooh and Alice from Alice in Wonderland handed Peter and TCKing12 each a trophy that was of Mickey Mouse's head, with Peter and TCKing12's names engraved at the bottom.

"Happy Birthday Peter and TCKing12!" All of the Disney characters chanted in unison, as Whinnie the Pooh handed a trophy to Peter, and Alice handed a trophy to TCKing12.

"Thank you!" Peter and TCKing12 replied in unison, holding up their trophies so all of the Rugrats gang could see them.

At that moment, Susie came down from off stage smiling.

"Thank you all for coming to my performance tonight." Susie said.

"You're welcome Susie." Lil said.

"Yeah, we're happy to do that anytime." Phil said.

"And at least this time, we could be there, unlike your first performance at a theme park." Chuckie said.

"You mean the one at Slosh Mountain so many years back?" Susie asked.

"Yeah, when we all missed it, thanks to Tommy and Dil's grandpa Boris going missing, leading us to search the entire park to find him." Kimi said.

"And he had gone and taken a ride on Wiplash Gorge." Peter added.

"You know, I miss my grandpa Boris." Tommy said.

"Grandpa Boris?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow at his dad.

"Yeah uncle Tommy, who's grandpa Boris?" Emily asked.

"Actually, he's your great grandfather, on your grandma Didi's side of the family." Tommy explained, putting his video camcorder up in its case.

"Is he still with us?" Adam asked.

Tommy looked down with a frown.

"No, he died a while ago." Tommy replied.

"Why couldn't you guys have fun at Slosh Mountain then?" Adam asked.

"Your great grandfather had just come from the eye doctor's, and his eyes were dialated, making it hard for him to see. Your uncle Dil though, thought it would be neat to go to Slosh Mountain anyway, when we saw where the bus we took from the doctor's office went to, and well, it was quite an adventure for us that day, wasn't it Dil?" Tommy asked, nudging his brother in the ribs.

"It sure was T." Dil replied, as they entered into the air conditioned lobby of their hotel, and headed for the elevators.

"And it was thanks to Boris that your father and I learned about Passover and Chanukah, at a very young age where your father was concerned. Of course, we all briefly experienced how those slaves in Egypt felt when we were locked in the attic by the end of the night on Passover that year, remember?" Peter asked the gang, as Stu, Didi, Drew, Charlotte, and Chas chuckled at the memory.

It was nice that now, everybody could look back on that Passover and laugh about it.

"And Boris also helped me with one of my first serious relationships." Tommy said as they road the elevator up to their floor.

"I don't remember him helping us at all." Lil said.

"Not you and me Lil, me and Rachel. Back when I met her and told her my dad was a rabbi, making a total fool of myself, grandpa Boris told me the story of how he won over grandma Minca, and at first, he made a similar mistake to mine. Eventually though, he told Minca the truth, and a few years later, they ended up together for life." Tommy said.

"Well that ending didn't exactly happen with you and Rachel, but at least he taught you a valuable lesson." Lil said.

"Yep, grandpa Boris was always good for teaching us valuable lessons about romance and religion, and I'll always treasure those memories." Tommy said, putting his key card into the door of their oversized hotel room where everybody was staying.

No sooner had he opened the door, when all of the authors, along with Steve Christianson, burst out of corners of the room.

"Surprise!" All of the authors and Steve shouted in unison, startling everybody half to death.

DemonAloisTrancy walked up to the front of the room, holding a huge angel food cake, covered in pink frosting, with the words, Happy Birthday Peter and TCKing12, written across the top in yellow icing.

"Wow! Thank you!" Peter and TCKing12 exclaimed, as everybody took a seat around a table, the two birthday boys blew out their candles, and all had some cake.

After the birthday cake was finished, Peter and TCKing12 were handed presents by Boris Yeltsin, who made it there in time for the party, but sadly, missed Susie's concert, because his flight was delayed.

"Sorry I missed your concert Susie." Boris Yeltsin said apologetically.

"That's ok Boris Yeltsin. I video taped the whole thing, so once I edit it, you can watch it with all of us when we get back home." Tommy said in between fork fulls of cake.

After everybody finished their cake, it was time for Peter and TCKing12, to open presents. Each family, and all of the authors collectively, went in together to get them presents. The first present they opened, was from the Pickles family. Each of them received a hand knitted blue sweater, which Didi made herself. The next present they opened, was from the Devilles. It consisted of a recipe book of several of Phil's recipes he had put together at his restaurant, and a soccer ball. Then, they opened up their present from the Finsters. A small statue of the Eiffle Tower, and a DVD of the Reptar on Ice performance, Live from Rockerfella Center, featuring Sherry Berry as the girl reporter for this particular performance of the show, when the original actress who did her part was sick, leaving Sherry Berry to go on as the understudy for that particular performance. Then, the Frumkins, Carmichaels and Christiansons went in together to do a present for each of them, and unlike with everybody else, who got Peter and TCKing12 identical items, they gave each one of them, something different. For Peter, they gave him a neck tie that had crowns on it, and for TCKing12, they got him a laptop computer. Then it was time for the last present, the one from all of the authors. Peter opened a rather large white box to reveal an antique looking glass, just like the one Stu and Didi had at home, and unknown to Peter, as this happened before he met the Rugrats, they had gone to Mirrorland with that particular looking glass.

"Hope you like it. We ordered it from Cold and Oldies dot com." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"It's lovely! Thank you!" Peter said.

"I didn't realize that store that sold antiques and frozen yogurt had a website now." Didi remarked.

"Everything has a website now Didi." Charlotte said, as she replied to another text that came in from Jonathan during the day, while her phone was on do not disturb, so she could enjoy the park, and not get on her husband's last nerve.

"Does the website sell the frozen yogurt?" Celrock asked.

"I think so, but you have to pay extra for next day delivery, if you want it to arrive and still be edible." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"And what about these antiques? I would think there'd only be so many of them in the world." Dil commented.

"Didn't you know dear? They teamed up with e-bay back in 2027, getting any antiques that nobody bid on to sell online." Wendy said.

"Oh, I see." Dil said.

"Wait guys wait! TCKing12 still needs to open up his present." Olaughlinhunter shouted over the loud chatter, getting everybody to quiet down, so TCKing12 could open the last present.

A large purple box was placed in front of TCKing12, which he opened, to reveal a picture framed in a gold frame for him to hang on the wall of the entire gang riding Splash Mountain earlier that very day.

"Wow! Thanks! But how…" TCKing12 started to ask, looking confused at how somebody could put together this picture so quickly.

The authors all whispered to one another.

"You wanna explain this one?" TheUnkownAuthor whispered to Sovietlollipop.

"Sure, I'll explain." Sovietlollipop whispered back to TheUnkownAuthor, before clearing his throat and explaining how it all went down.

"Well, sadly, Jose Ramiro couldn't join any of us for the concert or the party tonight, because he had to work third shift at the Disney World infirmary, seeing he's a doctor. So we all snuck into the park dressed as security guards, and secretly took your picture on the Splash Mountain ride. Then, during the parade and your trip to Tyfoon Lagoon, DemonAloisTrancy and I went to the one hour photo shop in town, where we got it developed, then we headed over to Staples, where they enlarged it, and Olaughlinhunter and Nairobi-harper had joined together along with HazelNutSwirl several weeks back to purchase the frame, this way we knew what size to get the picture, and while the concert was going on at Epcot, we all returned to the room and put the picture together, and thanks to Emma Pickles, who brought along a box, we had a box to put it in." Sovietlollipop explained.

"Wow! Talk about last minute preparation." Peter said.

"And you guys did great! Thank you!" TCKing12 said, just as Wally went into one of the closets, and came out with two tiny packages.

"Looks like there's one more present for each of you. It's from Kimi, George, Abigail, Rosie, Bassum, and Julian Ray." Wally said, handing two tiny boxes wrapped in green and red Christmas paper to Peter and TCKing12.

"Christmas? It's our birthday." Peter said.

"Don't tell me, tell Rosie and Bassum." Wally said.

"We stopped by Nickelodeon Studios on the way here, and stopped off at The Splat gift shop, where they were selling it." Rosie said.

"Yeah, The Splat can't get any holidays right." Bassum commented.

"You're telling me. Back in 2016, they didn't bother to air the Easter episode of Rugrats on Easter Sunday, rather, they aired it 2 days later, and at Valentine's Day. And I have recordings on my DVR still fourteen years later to prove it." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Yeah, and we're still waiting for you to release chapter 58 of Terrible Twos." Celrock commented.

"I'm working on it I'm working on it. Seems my life got busy fourteen years ago in 2016, and I haven't had a moment's peace sense." DemonAloisTrancy said with a sigh.

"Well no wonder their gift shop sells Christmas wrapping paper in March, if they can't get the holidays with our TV show straight." Peter said, unwrapping his package, to find an iTunes gift card for $200.00 inside.

TCKing12 also unwrapped his package, where he also found a $200.00 iTunes gift card.

"Wow! Thank you!" TCKing12 exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Rosie replied.

"I hear back on New Years day of 2029, iTunes finally released the complete series of All Grown Up and Pre-School Daze." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Funny, I thought they released that eons ago." Celrock said.

"They did, but it was then taken off in 2022, and reissued at the beginning of this year." Boris Yeltsin said.

Everybody gave Peter and TCKing12 one last hug, before the authors decided to excuse themselves so they could head on home, and all of the Rugrats characters could get ready for bed, as everybody was tired from a long, fun filled day at Disney World.

"Well, we'd better be going. Goodnight everyone, and thank you." TCKing12 said.

"Yeah, thank you everybody, you guys are awesome!" Peter exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Celrock said, as she and TCKing12 used their time traveling abilities to return to March 29, 2016.

Location: Medesto, California, March 29, 2016

TCKing12 and Celrock returned to the sidewalk where they were before traveling to the future, only now, TCKing12 had a huge smile on his face.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Celrock asked.

"Did I ever! Thank you Celrock for that suggestion!" TCKing12 said.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. Well, I'd better be running along to school." Celrock said.

"So do I." TCKing12 said with a reluctant sigh.

"Don't worry TCKing12, you'll get to do this again in fourteen years." Celrock said.

"You're right." TCKing12 said with a smile, as he waved goodbye and the two authors, headed in separate directions, to head off to school and get through the day in real time.

As TCKing12 arrived at school, Blue090899 and LeongVensis jumped out of some bushes, startling him.

"Happy Birthday TCKing12!" Blue090899 and LeongVensis shouted in unison.

"Woe! Thank you!" TCKing12 said.

And for the rest of the day at school, while neither of those authors could buy him a present, they decided to make his day at school a bit easier, by carrying his books to his classes, and buying him lunch at the cafeteria. In exchange for their generosity, TCKing12 let LeongVensis borrow his new laptop he had gotten for his birthday from the Frumkins, Carmichaels and Christiansons until his computer was fixed, and he took Blue090899 to the community pool for a swim that afternoon, where they had a really good time together.

The End


End file.
